This invention relates to an orbital system comprising a main platform, such as a main satellite or a launcher, which may be a space shuttle, and a secondary satellite which may be deployed from the platform, the deployed secondary satellite being connected to the platform by a very long tether cable. The secondary satellite may be used as a measurement probe for the upper atmosphere, at an altitude between 100 and 150 km.